Shuffled Scenarios
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: This is me listening to my iPod and writing whatever I think of first! Then when the song ends I start a new one and so on... Unedited.


**So this is my first time ever doing this. I had it on shuffle and just thought of something and wrote on it until the song was over. Most of it is based on real events since I'm feeling like I have some extreme writers block. Oh well...**

* * *

**Matryoshka**

Did you think that I had forgotten about you? Well I haven't. All this time I've been thinking about you from the shadows, pretending that you're the last thing on my mind. You fascinate me more than anything else in my world; you almost matter to me more than being an avenger. Naruto how can you chase after me still after what I've done to you? Give up and become Hokage like you always wanted. I'm lost now. The Uchiha history decided my fate for me, then my foolish revenge actions reinforced it. Distance yourself from me before that terrible fight comes to pass! What should I do? If we meet I know that we'll fight, and that both of us will probably die. But I want to see you.

**Still Alive**

I'm still alive. It doesn't matter if it's only for a few seconds more, it's enough. I believe in you Naruto. You're the one that I've been waiting for all this time. I've just been to blind to see. I jus have to hang on long enough to give you my final message, the one that will guide you to the conclusion that I desire. The one that's right for the world. My tale is long over, I've long been devoid of the sight needed to change my destiny. But I'm still alive. I'm going to live on with you in your way of the ninja. You'll make mistakes as I did, but who can blame you? I made the same ones, and then taught the bad characteristics to you. But I believe in you to change it in a way that I never did. Live on to become an amazing Hokage. Who would have thought that I had the chance to train two? I really have been a privileged man. Be better than me, surpass my every accomplishment.

**Requiem for a Dream**

I've come back only to be an enemy. There is nothing left for me to do in this world other than be a murderer that slaughters his own comrades.

"Strike me down. Don't hesitate, I'm already dead." I can still feel pain, but what does that matter at this point? I would never even consider cheating life by staying here in this way. The technique that brought me back is controlling me even now. It's all I can do to remember who I am and instruct my team. I'm so proud of you guys you know… You've surpassed my every expectation. And here I am as a shadow of my former self to rip you apart in a way that shouldn't be possible.

"Destroy this body." I can see the hesitation in their eyes, and I know how it must feel. I would be the same. But there are some things that must be done. I can see it in Shikamaru's eyes. He understands. There, he's convinced Inoue. All will be well.

"There is nothing else for me to give you…"

**The Force**

You've left me forever. But I can't let that get ahold of me! I know that somewhere deep inside you regret leaving Konoha, and that we're friends. I still think of you as my best friend. Even after three years I don't have anyone that I think about as much as you. When I approach you you'll just brush me off again and give some excuse about revenge, or something like that. But I'll keep searching, keep screaming, because no matter how far I have to go I'll follow you there. I'll fight for you. Against you if need be.

**Wings of Freedom**

"I'm the Mirror Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. I've copied over 1,000 techniques. And it's time for me to live up to my name!" Pure rage flowed through my system. How could he have possibly used that jutsu?! Bringing shinobi back to life is the biggest sin. And making them fight against their friends and family is even more cruel. There is nothing that can forgive that kind of betrayal. Some may think of their revived bodies as mere tools, but the person's true soul is still trapped inside! Now here I am, faced up against the first adversaries that team seven fought against together. I promise that I'll end this. It was never meant to be this way! The kunai and shuriken rush past, but in my haze I barely notice. There is nothing but flashbacks of my hand thrusting through Haku's body, and Naruto interrogating Zabuza after his comrade's death.

"I promise that I'll end this for you."

**Naruto OP 4**

We are dreamers that will never give up even if questioned. At least that's what I had thought at that time. Then Sasuke decided to leave us, and I realized how inferior I am to both him and Naruto. I always looked down on him, yet my skills are weak to the point of being almost nonexistent. I'm sort of smart, but nowhere near the level of anyone like Sasuke or Shikamaru.

"I promise that I'll bring him back Sakura-chan!" You don't have to you fool. It's my fault for being so weak.

**Natsu no Theme**

"I never asked to be teamed up with you you know."

"Oh really, I thought you would be glad that I'm here to give you backup. Tsk, troublesome woman can't you just say thanks for once?" I dodged a blast of wind before turning to face him temporarily.

"Thanks you lazy excuse of a shinobi. How do your Hokage put up with you?"

"I'm pretty smart. Now distract her and get some volume on the waterfall so I can trap her with my shadow." He sounded bored, and looked it too, but I knew that he was anything but. If fighting with him during the exams and backing him up earlier showed me anything it was that he was a genius. He had proven his worth over and over again.

"Alright here we go, get ready." I brandished my fan. Together we could never lose.


End file.
